My Past their Future
by JasZ1991
Summary: I-I killed my-my wife." He whispers. "She-she was innocent!""Welcome to the world of pain and regret!"I hiss.I turn back to Piper."Are you okay?"I ask."Yeah, you-you saved me.."CharmedxDarkHunter, Prequeal to My Angel Baby.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anyone only Sapphire, and Evi. This is a happens before "My Angel Baby." I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**2026**_

_**Wyatt's Pov**_

I want my idiot of a brother back, I want to beat him for betraying me. I turn over to Styker, how happens to be one of the most powerful demons, but bound to the night.

He looked nothing like his father Apollo, being the son of a god has it's benefits.

"So, you can get my brother?" I ask him as I sit on my Throne.

"I can get anyone." He glared.

"I have no doubt you can. But, my brother tends to make everyone disappear." I state.

"Like who?"

"A certain, girl named Eva Addams." I whisper.

"Eva Addams?" He questions. "What does she have to-"

"She was married to my foolish brother. Even had his brats." I wanted to kill everyone for harming her. "Something about her was special. She gave birth to my nieces and nephews. They are more powerful then, I. She would have birthed me strong kids. Her sister was too, but until she fought against me. I took my pleasure on her and killed her like the rest."

Only that Malenka wasn't like the rest. She was my first love, and she sided with my family. She killed all my hopes and dreams as she left with that Chthonian. She died for she stupidity and she'd pay for loving him.

"So you want, Eva back?" He asks.

"Alive and untouched. I will be the only one to touch her for now on."

She is mine...She sold her soul to me for my stupid brother.

"Why do you want her so bad?"

"She sold her soul to me."

"Why would anyone do that?"

I gave me a look.

"She did that to protect her brats and their father."

The kids will be a my side and I will raise them.

"So she belongs to you?"

"Yes, but she never allowed herself to be-"

"Sorry to intrude." Sapphire appeared.

She is a beauty, she came from the future for something I never got answer from her.

"What is it, Sapphire?" I ask in a annoyed tone.

"It's about Eva." She whispers.

She is one of my most trusted minions.

"Where is she?"

"She's dead."

I jump of my throne and walk up to her.

"Are you lying?" I hiss.

"No." She whispers.

"The truth."

"She died two days before your brother disappeared."

"That was-You little brat! You kept that all along!" I narrow my eyes.

She falls down to the ground and starts to wheeze.

"Now, Wyatt leave my cousin alone." Styker walks up to me. "She is good use to me.."

"And that is?"

"Little cousin, you know that there is a sister of Eva don't you."

She glares at him.

"Where is she?"

I ask her as I pull her glossy locks.

"She's in....."

_**Styker's Pov**_

Wyatt may not know it but, I'm using him to get my revenge. Acheron and the gods will pay for my mirsey.

"Come on Cousin." I cup Sapphire's cheek.

She spits at me and glares.

"Go to hell!" She yells and jerks as Wyatt has her in check.

"I live there honey."

"My grandmother will have your head for this." She yells.

"Your grandmother can't come with out causing the end."

"And if you kill Ash it will happen anyways!"

I turn to Wyatt.

"There's only one thing too do and that is to go to the past." I state.

"Are you sure?"

"On my life I am."

"Then, you have my permission to go."

I smiled at him.

'You will regret it. When I go back I'll kill the younger you and I'll warn myself.'

"No!" Sapphire yells.

"You need to calm down." I whisper.

"Ryssa isn't around-"

"Ryssa? Where is she?" Wyatt asks.

"She's not Evi's sister!"

"Lie all you want. But you and I know the truth."

"Go to hell!"

"Your getting annoying!" Wyatt hisses.

"I'll be leaving as soon as possible." I state.

"Sapphire, get out!"

"You will regret it!" She yells.

"What you'll go to Chris and Junior?" Wyatt teases.

"No, I'll go to-"

"You won't do anything, Sapphire. I know who you are." I state.

"Your cousin."

"That is the truth, I know your parents are just children at the moment." I smile.

"You can't!"

"I can. Wyatt if you want I'll go tonight. Let me get my man and I'll be back."

"Go."

"Sapphire, Sapphire, you know I love you but, you need to learn." I walk out with a smirk.

Ah Sapphire, you are one hell of a women....And you will be mine.....

* * *

_** I hope you liked it.. Tell me what you think.**_

_**Later,**_

_**AutumnCrystal25**_


	2. Best Friend, No GoodBye

**_I don't own a thing only Sapphire, and Evi. Enjoy._**

* * *

_**Christopher's Pov**_

I was looking after my brother when Mom and my aunts rushed in.

"Chris, tell!" Phoebe screamed into my ear.

"No, aunt Phoebe it will affect the future." I told her for the millionth time today.

"Come on!"

"Mom!" I turned to my mom who looked at us.

"Phoebe, leave my son alone."

"Mommy's boy."

"I'm proud of that." I said sadly...

I sighed as I looked out the window, something caught my eye. A little girl playing with a boy, they seemed to be having so much fun. My mind went to my childhood, a little girl appeared in my mind. That girl caused me so much pain and happiness, that girl who was my best friend.

"Chris?" Aunt Paige waved her hand in my face.

"Huh?"

"You spaced."

"Oh..." My gaze went to the ground.

"What were you thinking off?" Mom asked.

"Nothing."

"Sure..It something."

"What does it matter."

"It matters because you were giving that little girl a harsh look." Paige stated as she sat.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it."

"Chris, honey, you need to vent, so vent!" Phoebe snapped.

"She reminds me so someone." I muttered.

"Of Bianca?" Mom asked.

"No, someone I wished that never came into my life."

"What are you trying to say?"

"A girl I trusted betrayed me. She was my best friend, and she went with Wyatt. I don't know why but, I don't want to see her...."

I can't tell them what else happened.

"What?"

"She was going to kill people, innocent people. I-I couldn't believe it when Bianca told me she turned. I couldn't-I didn't want to hurt her." I cried....

Just then a group of demons appeared. I looked into it's eyes and knew that he was the one who was going to turn my brother. I fought as hard as I could.

_**Leo's Pov**_

I orbed into the front room when I heard screams of agony, I walked in to see Chris glaring at a demon.

"Tell me who sent you!" He yelled.

"Never!"

Chris throw something at it, and it screamed.

"Tell me!"

"How about you burn in hell!"

Chris looked into it's eyes and it burst into flames.

"Chris?" Piper asked.

"I didn't do it." He whispered.

"Then who?"

"I don't...."

I looked over to the left to see Paige, her gaze was dazed.

"Paige?" I went over to her.

"Don't, she's not with us." Chris stated.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

He was my son and he didn't like one bit of it.

"Mom, do you mind if I go to-"

"Go, just me home in a bit." She gave him a wry smile.

He went up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh and tell Aunt Paige she's got a new power."

He orbed away.

"Why didn't he say goodbye to me?" I asked.

Piper sighed.

"Give him time."

"What did I do?"

"Leo, please."

"Okay, now you have to rest."

"Paige?" Phoebe came into the room with a cup and throw it at her sister.

"Ow!" Paige yelled.

"That's better."

I turned and walked with my wife..

* * *

_**What will happen next...? I hope you enjoyed and I'll update soon. Sorry for errors. Thanks for those who read and reviewed.**_

_**Later,**_

_**AC25**_


	3. Sapphire appears

_**I don't know anyone or thing only the plot, Evi, Sapphire. Hope you enjoy..

* * *

**_

2026

_**Sapphire's Pov**_

I turned to face Wyatt as he sent Stryker to the past to get his brother. I turned not wanting to witness what is or might happen. I walked out of the room and out of the Manor. I closed my eyes and teleported my self to the resistance headquarters. I watched as others were ready to fight me, I turned looking for Leo.

"Where's Leo?" I asked one girl by the name May.

"Why do you care?" She spat.

"Chris, will die if you don't get me in contact with Leo!" I yelled.

I watched as they scattered around.

"What is it?" Leo's voice filled the room.

"Leo, Chris is in-"

"Sap, you have done enough; you caused many deaths." He looked at me with an expression that said _Burn in hell._

"Leo, if you want Chris to continue the mission. Prevent his death."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wyatt, has sent daimons after him. And if you don't save him. He'll die."

"How do I know your not lying?" He asked.

"This." I pulled out the necklace that had been given to Eva for her fifteenth birthday, by Chris.

"That does that have to do with it?"

"Chris, placed a spell on it when they were young." I looked down at it. "The one who wears it will always do good. Her only lie is to prevent death. It only holds the truth. Protect my friend as long as she's good."

I looked into Leo's eyes, they were flooded by emotions.

"Fine, but how can we prevent it?"

"Send me back." I answered.

I longed to see the man I fell in love with, I gave everything up for him.

"I'm afraid not."

"Leo, you've known me since I was a baby."

"But, you've changed."

"We don't have time for this!" I snapped.

"I don't care-"

"Leo, let her go." A voice that I haven't heard in two years.

"Ash, Why should we-"

"Sap, you may go but, remember-"

"The Fates are evil bitches?" I asked.

"Yes, but, don't get attached to him again. You know your place here and we don't it to affect you."

"What do you mean we?" Leo asked.

"Athena."

"Oh..."

Ash waved his hand and a portal appeared, he nodded. I walked in not knowing what was going to happen.

_**Acheron's Pov**_

I watched as young Sapphire walked into the portal, she looks the same as she did before, Eva died.

"Ash, why did you let her go?"

"Leo, as much as you hate it, she's still in love with him."

"With Wyatt?"

"No, with Chris..."

I looked at Leo; he seemed confused. I didn't want to explain so I walked away looking for my hunters.

_**Christopher's Pov**_

I stood in front of my father who looked at me with a be-wild expression. After I told them that I have an I had found out who it was who turned Wyatt and that I had him out of the picture. I smiled as my mom greeted me with a hug. I couldn't help but be proud of what I had done. Only that I wish that my best friend didn't die. I sighed. I have to go back were my mom and aunts aren't.

"What's wrong, Peanut?" Mom asked.

"I don't know if everyone that died would be alive." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Aunt Phoebe asked.

"Wyatt, is my brother and I love him but, what of those that died by his hand?" I asked.

"Chris, I don't know. I'm sure that everything has be set right."

Sudden a portal appeared, bright lights shined and I heard screams of agony. I squinted my eyes to see five men appear. They were tall and god like looking, I've heard of them before. I stared in disbelief.

"The over lord wants his brother!" One yelled.

"I don't care what he wants. I came here to help my past self get rid of that no good Atantean." The 'boss' yelled.

The daimons looked at us; I stood in front of my family.

"Grab him and make sure he doesn't get away." He sneered.

"What about the rest."

"Kill them!"

They were approaching us when another portal appeared, someone stepped out, but I could not see them. The daimons inhaled the air and sighed.

"Welcome, cousin." The boss muttered.

"Stryker, why don't we-"

"I won't run from a little worthless family!" He hissed. "Cousin, did you come to play with us?" Stryker asked.

There was no answer..

"So I take it you came to watch, very well kill them!" The daimons were closing in on us.

"You know if Wyatt finds out he'll kill you." A woman's voice stated.

"For a minute I thought you have gone mute." Stryker muttered.

"For the recorded I'm not your cousin." The voice retorted.

"Now sweet little-" He snapped his head to the direction of the girl. "You will be my queen and together we will take over."

"I'd rather be burned in oil!" She hissed.

"Now, don't be rash." He hissed as he went over.

"Touch me and I'll have your hand burnt off." She sneered.

He grabbed something and yanked; a girl about my age was pushed to the floor.

"You will bare me a child!"

"Like He-"

Stryker back handed her and stomped on her feet; causing them to open.

"I'm warning you." She hissed.

"You I'll-"

She wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped them over, she stood on top. She brought her leg over his head and kicked him. I heard a snap and I looked up to see the girl dressed in black leather shorts and sports bra, knee long boots, and her long black hair was down to her ankles.

"You'll pay!" Daimons ran over to her; one waved their hand. The girl flew and crashed into a wall.

"No, you'll pay!" She hissed.

She disappeared, then reappeared in front of us, her back to me and my family.

"Sapphire, you are with us." One yelled.

"No, your wrong!"

She extended her hands and something flashed into them, small swords were in each hand.

"Come get me, boys." She stated with amusement.

She twirled them in her hands as one lunged itself at her, they fought for a matter of minutes. There was a scream of agony that filled the air. The daimon dropped to the ground, the other four looked at her and started to engage in the fight. She fought them as she has fought them all her life. One by one they fell when the last one looked at her, it was about to run when she flung the swords into its chest. It fell to the ground and whimpered. She hovered over it and sliced him on the chest to the neck, she cut it's head off and stabbed it in between the eyes as the others. She slowly turned to us, I looked at the girl who has saved my family. She looked up at us, and I couldn't look away from her. She could be….She couldn't be here…alive….

* * *

_**Thanks for those who reviewed and read..I'll update soon. Don't be shy to read My Angel Baby.! Sorry for errors.**_

_**Later,**_

_**AutumnCrystal25**_


	4. Sapphire

I don't own anyone expect Sapphire and Evi..Enjoy!

* * *

Piper's Pov

The girl looked so beautiful, she looked at my son with sad eyes. She stood up straight and walked over to us.

"Chris." She whispered. "It's been so long." her voice was filled with sadness.

"Not long enough." He hissed.

She looked as it pained her to hear that.

"Chris, who is she?" I heard Leo ask.

"Someone I wish was dead." He sneered.

The girl looked as if she wanted to cry...

"You might get your wish Chris..." She whispered. "You don't know what I had to do-"

"And I don't care!"

She turned to the bodies that laid, she want over to them.

She closed her eyes as she turned back to us, she prepared herself for something.

"Maybe, I should have listened to your father." She whispered. "He didn't believe me and you hate me. I only wish that-"

"You betrayed lord Wyatt!" The demon stood.

I looked at Chris, he looked at her as he did want her dead.

"Peanut, why-"

"She's the one!"

I turned to the girl, she turned to the demon.

"Your going to die." He stated.

"Go ahead, it's not like he would care."

"But, your father would."

She let out a humorless laugh.

"My father will kill you and you know that he will. Not only him but my mother and grandparents."

"Grandpa, doesn't care about you if he didn't care about me." He hissed.

"Your dad was a man whore!"

"You are right and your aunt paid for it when my mother killed her!"

The girl was flung back.

"Yet your paying for what your stupid mother did. My aunt was married to your father unlike your bitch of a mother!"

"Aw, Little Sapphire is heart broken because her best friend was killed because of the witch-lighter, or was it that he preferred another witch; or is it because he was the one who made her lose her soul?"

"Shut up!"

"She sold her soul and now your here."

Her gaze was on the floor.

"Or do you want revenge for what he did to her."

I looked at Chris who stared at the girl. What did he do? Why is she blaming him for another girl's lost soul?

"She loved him and he killed-"

"Shut up."

"She still loves him."

"You don't know anything!"

"Your the daughter of Athena and Apostolos. The two most powerful beings."

The girl looked at us then back.

"Let them be and I'll go with you." She whispered.

"That's my girl." He purred.

She was going with him to save us?

The portal opened and he grabbed the girl. He lead her to it, she winced. She somehow got out of his grip and pushed him into the portal as she did it closed.

Paige's Pov

Who's this chick? I looked to my sisters they looked at me and we looked back to the girl.

"Chris, Wyatt is sending demons to kill you." She said as she turned to us.

"Why would I believe you, Sap!" He yelled.

"You have to believe me." She whispered.

"Why should I? I killed the man who was after my brother."

She shook her head.

"Your wrong."

What?

"What are you-"

"Wyatt is still evil. He sent them after you and I came to stop them."

"I could have stopped them."

"No, you wouldn't. Their immune to your powers, their like vampires. They don't suck your blood but your soul. They are the children of Apollo, the only way to kill them is to stabbed them in-between the eyes or in the heart it doesn't work on way try the other way." She stated.

I looked at Chris, he looked at her stunned.

"Their not immune to dark hunter powers or mine."

"You don't have powers." He hissed.

"Not that you know off." She waved her hand over the room and the bodies disappeared.

She turned to walk out of the house, just then she stopped in her tracks. She stood there not moving...

"Hello, young Sapphire." A creepy voice whispered into the room.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled.

"Came to kill you." A man appeared.

He looked like a super model... I mean blond, tanned, chiseled, way hotter then any actor...

"Why Ares? I haven't done a thing to you."

"You are the daughter of the woman I wanted to marry."

"You know uncle, you are my mother's brother."

"Aw, man that's sick." I heard Phoebe state.

"My half sister, since I couldn't have her...I'll have you."

"Ares, my father will kill you and you know my mother would too. As your father has his favorites."

"I also want Hestia."

"Your aunt."

"You mock me!"

"If I was mocking you I would do this."

She raised a hand and caused him to fly across the room.

"You pick a fight with the god of war." He stood and was ready to fight her.

"You dare pick one with the daughter of Athena the goddess of war and the granddaughter of Apollymi, the goddess of The Goddess of Life, Death and Wisdom, The Destroyer, The Bringer, The Giver, Biosia (Life), Thanata (Death), Magosa (Wisdom), and Fonia (The Killer)."

She stated...

"Your..."

A smile played on her lips.

"Don't worry uncle Ares, in time you and I will be great friends that's of course after your dead."

"You-"

"Now is not the time go before I call upon Hades and Zeus. Don't make me call my godmother."

"And who would that be?" Ares taunted.

"Nemesis."

Ares disappeared after that name was out of her voice. She sighed as she walked out of the door.

* * *

_This is based of **My Angel Baby**!! I though people would like to know what happened before **My Angel Baby**.._


	5. Past and Future Hell

**I don't own anything or one only Sapphire and Evi.**

* * *

Sapphire's Pov

I was were Ash has sent me, I felt my tears start to flow. Memories of my past rushed into my mind. I looked up at the night sky and muttered something in **Atlantean** My father didn't want me to be around my mother's family. I couldn't blame him. I heard the door open, I continued to walk.

"Sapphire, stop." I stopped as I heard Paige's voice.

"Call me Sap."

"Okay. So how do you know Chris?"

"Chris knew me before...Eva's death."

I felt my heart plunge.

"Eva?"

"I guess he hasn't told you about her."

"Who is she?"

"Eva is or was his best friend."

"Was?"

"She died when she was accused of...."

I turned away.

"Of what?"

"She was accused of being involved with Wyatt. But I knew it wasn't true, she died by Chris's lovers hand."

"Where was Chris?"

"Chris, he was..."

_*Flash back..*_

_I stood in the shadows watching what was happening to Eva, she was being prepared for her burning. I couldn't believe they would do that to her. Tears rushed down as she sobbed. Chris stood there looking at her, anger blazed in his jaded eyes. _

_"Chris are you sure?" Junior asked. "We have no proof and I don't want to burn someone who is like my sister."_

_"Bianca, told me she saw her speaking with Wyatt and his men." Chris stated coldly._

_"Go back and prevent her turning, Please Chris. Not her not after we lost everyone else in our family." Junior begged his cousin._

_"There's no point."_

_"Chris!" Eva yelled._

_"Shut up you traitor!" Bianca yelled as was about to gag her._

_"I love you and I'll always be there to protect you." She cried._

_Just then Flames appeared and the night air was filled with screams of agony. As they stopped, I passed out..._

_I woke up too see Chris looking at me, his eyes completely emotionless._

_"Chris, why?"_

_"She betrayed us."_

_"No, Bianca-"_

_"Enough!" He yelled._

_Junior held Eva's body and glared at his cousin. His eyes were filled with tears._

_"Leave and don't ever show your face here again!"_

_"Why!" I yelled._

_"You remind me of Her."_

_"She was my-"_

_I felt a sudden burning feeling._

_Flash back ends._

"He was out of it."

"Passed out?"

"Er. Somewhat."

"Where are you planning on staying?" Paige asked.

"Alaska."

"Why? It's cold up there."

"I know but, I have a friend up there. I know he won't be happy but, it sure as hell beats staying in the same room as Chris."

Not mentioning that my friend would kill Chris if he ever gets his hands on him.

"I know Chris is mad but, your welcome to stay with us." She muttered.

"No, thanks but I need to check on my psycho friend in Alaska."

"Why?"

"Let's just stay he's having trouble coping with the past."

"Oh, well if you need anything-"

"Call your name." I smiled.

"Yeah...."

I nodded and teleported out.

**Zarek's Pov**

I hate the cold!!! Damn that bitch! I stormed into my cabin and slammed the door shut. I was back in this hell hole! Everyone in my damn life, fucking betrays me! I stomped over to my bed and sat down. I felt a presence in here, I looked up to see the brat that came to me hours before.

_Flashback._

_I was debating on taking out the oppression in my stove and dumping them in the freezing cold. When a girl dressed in black shorts, and a black sports bra, knee long boots, and her long black hair was down to her ankles appeared. I gave her appealing look, I don't mind having fun with someone like her._

_"Zarek?" She whispered._

_Her voice was soft and musical._

_"Do I know you?" I stood up and walked around her like some animal._

_"Zarek, I need your help."_

_I stopped._

_"How do you know my name?" I asked as I licked my lips._

_"Your my uncle." She stated._

_I backed off, she looked nothing like me._

_"What?"_

_"Well not by blood but my Ash."_

_"Ash?" I gave her a puzzled look._

_"Listen, I'm from the future and your one of my protectors. I need your help."_

_"I need proof." I stated._

_Don't trust her..._

_"Here's your proof."_

_She lounged at me as her hand rested on my temple._

_*****_

_Future memory..._

_"Uncle Zarek, what am' I suppose to do?" As a young girl._

_"Go ran, I'll take care of Wyatt." I said. _

_"No, I can't leave you."_

_"Evi, go I don't want to get in a fight with you. You have to go and tell Chris that his brother is going to kill him."_

_She shook her head._

_"He won't believe me. Bianca pinned him against me."_

_"Get Sapphire to help."_

_The girl appeared what was in my room stood there._

_"Evi, come on." Sapphire reached for her._

_"No, I can't let you die not for-"_

_"Go, you need to go! I'm strong and I can't take those ass holes down."_

_"No, please-"_

_"Evi, go!" I pushed her towards Sapphire._

_"Uncle Zarek!"_

_I turned to face a man with shoulder length blond hair._

_"So Zarek, you would give your life for Eva and Sapphire." The blond hissed._

_"They are my family!" I yelled._

_"Two nieces who don't won't listen?"_

_"Wyatt, leave Zarek alone!" Sapphire yelled as she walked up to him._

_"Sap, don't!" I yelled._

_"Evi, do you want me to kill these ungrateful bastards?" Wyatt bellowed._

_"No."_

_"I'm the one who you should be lusting after not my kid brother." Wyatt smirked. "Come with me and be my lover."_

_"Rot in Hell!" I yelled. "Evi, don't do it!" _

_"No, I can't- I won't!"_

_"Malenka said the same. She said I was a monster and then I killed her."_

_"You killed my sister!" Evi yelled._

_"Yeah not until I made her mine."_

_Evi fell to the ground, Wyatt walked up to her. I was about to smash his face when I was pinned to the wall._

_"You have two days to come to me or die just like your sister." He smirked as he planted a kiss on her temple. "you better come, I don't want to lose another." He disappeared._

_The scene changed._

_I was standing next to a young boy in his late teens. He glared as another boy in his early twenties._

_"You killed Evi!" The young boy accused._

_"Junior, she turned on us."_

_"Chris, stop being a prick and think. You know think she turned because miss bitchiness told you." Junior yelled._

_"Bianca, is going to be my wife and you need to respect her."_

_"Chris, Evi was your best friend!"_

_"Key word: Was."_

_Junior shook his head._

_"Your not my cousin. Zarek was right." _

_Junior turned to me, his brown eyes were filled with anger._

_"If you need me, Call."_

_"Where are you going?" Chris yelled._

_"With Zarek!"_

_Junior and I disappeared._

_****_

_Back to flash back..._

She gets up and looks at me..

"Do you believe me now?" She asked.

"For now."

"I'll be back in a bit." With that she disappeared.

Flashback ends...

I groaned as she appeared. Back to another Hell.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed tell me what you think!!! :)**

**AutumnCrystal25**


	6. Sapphire vs Bianca

****

**I don't own anything or one only Sapphire and Evi.**

* * *

Phoebe's Pov

I decided to look sry for Sapphire, she seemed upset at something.

"Chris-"

"No!" He yelled.

"What did she do?"

"She took my kids!" He yelled.

"Kids?" I asked. "YOU HAVE KIDS!" I yelled.

Piper, Leo, Paige walked in.

"What!" Piper yelled. "How old where you when you had your first kid?"

"Eighteen." He whispers.

"With Bianca?" I ask.

"No, with my best friend." He whispers.

"Why would Sapphire take them way?"

"Because she blames me for her death."

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Is all that he says?

"You accused her and she died by your Bianca's hands." Paige whispers.

"How do you-"

"Sapphire told me. Why didn't you defend her?"

"She lied and was sleeping with Wyatt. I don't even own if those kids are mine."

A flash appeared in the room, Sapphire stood looking confused.

"Damn it, Zarek!" She yelled. "And they are!" She yells at Chris.

"You don't know that for sure!"

"I'm from the future Idiot and I know more that you. I grow up without my parents, or grandparents. I had to raise my cousins and let me tell you living with my great uncle isn't fun when he likes to kill. You don't care and Bianca yeah, she's cheats on you before you marry her!" She yells. "That baby she was expecting wasn't even yours!"

She flashes out.

"What the hell was that?" Piper yells.

"That is an evil goddess that is out to get me if I don't save Wyatt."

"Why?"

"If I only but, I don't care. I want to save my brother and I want to save him now."

"Then, that means…"

"Demon hunts." Paige groans.

"Something isn't right." I whisper as I feel hurt break.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"I feel the need to beat Chris." I whisper.

"Why?"

"Sapphire!" Chris yells.

A flash reappears, Sapphire stood there looking annoyed. Not only was she annoyed but angry with someone.

"What?" She snaps

I back away raw anger blasted from her.

"Do you want to kill me?"

"Pfft. Please I didn't risk my life to save only to kill you." She rolls her eyes.

"You do..."

"No, like I would waste my precious time beating you. Besides I got an angry man back in Alaska so I got to go." She sighs and starts when I hear.

"No chance in hell will I let you go

Now stay her you little girl

Tell us what you know

Then we'll get you go." Piper mutters

"Great!" Sapphire snaps. "Now, I have to leave Zarek alone when some psycho bitch finally lets her stupid dog out!"

"What?" I gasp.

"My uncle Zarek is going to be killed if I don't go to him!" She yells. "You know what I don't need this!"

"Shut up!" Chris hisses.

"Banish the spell that Piper has made,

I need to save the day

So I can save Zarek's

Ass so he could live another day." She rhythms.

"Who did you-" Leo starts.

"My grandfather was a witch." She states. "Now, I have to go." She mutters as she flashes out.

"Let's follow her." Chris mutters.

"Are you crazy?" Piper yells.

"No, mom but, I need to know what she's up to."

We all argued for five minutes, and then we were all dragged to Alaska...

**Sapphire's Pov**

I walk up Zarek's' cabin when I hear jiggles; great... I turn to see the Halliwell clan, they look upset.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss.

"Came to follow you." Chris states.

"Why don't you go fuck off?" I sneer.

"Tisk tisk tisk." He mocks.

"I'm bored!" I mutter.

I see someone in the bushes...

"Come out, Sundown!" I yell. "I know your there!" I walk over.

"You are one smart little girl, Sapphire." He comes out.

"You are one dumbass." I state.

He takes out his shot gun and points at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Wow, ever hear of Stanger danger?" I retort.

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me."

"Kill me and you kill your future kin."

"What?"

"You future son is my cousin..."

"I have a son?"

"Not going to say anything. Now Sundown, Zarek hasn't done a single thing."

"How do-"

A roar screeched.

"Damn it!" I ran towards the cabin.

I grab what ever I could and ran out. I see Artemis's big ass dog.

"Great!" I yell. "Could this get worse?"

I felt the hairs on my neck stand. I turn to see Piper being held by Bianca and a knife.

"It could." Bianca hisses.

"Bianca!" Chris yells. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What I came to do!" She yells. "Come to me Sapphire or I'll kill Piper." She sneers.

I look around.

"Only if you-"

She sinks the knife into Piper's neck.

"Don't test me little girl, I'll kill her in cold blood."

"You do that and Chris will never be born." I state.

She laughs.

"It doesn't matter because I'm with Wyatt."

I fist my hands and count to ten.

"Let her go!"

"Come with me, Wyatt wants you tell him about Ryssa."

"Ryssa is not Evi's sister! Evi only had one sister! Meka was killed by Wyatt, her very own husband!"

"She wouldn't bare his heir!"

"That-"

"So Wyatt had to force himself on her. She fought against him so he used a little too much force."

"You bitch!"

"And Evi didn't do a thing! I was the one who told Wyatt! It was a plan to get rid of the arrant bitch and those brats she was expecting."

I see Chris's eyes being engulfed by pain.

"She sold her soul to have you protected Chris, even the little brats are protected by her soul. You are saving..."

"Shut up!" I yell. "He's not supposed to know that she traded her soul for the protection of her family!"

"You knew?" Chris asks. "Why didn't you tell-?"

"Everyone knew. Just like everyone knew you were having an affair with me. Leaving blind Evi all alone." Bianca laughs.

"You'll-"

I flash behind the ungrateful bitch and get her away from Piper. I round kick her as she blocks it. She hits me I flip back and do a back flip. I stand in front of her. I smile.

"Why won't you die?" She yells. "More fun but, I want you dead!"

"Bring it Bitch!"

We fought for a while, I was able to pin her to the ground...I place my left hand on her temple and mutter words in Greek to knock her out. I stand and go up to Piper, I bow my head.

"Why didn't you tell me that Evi traded her soul?" Chris yells.

I turn to him.

"Because she asked me not to! I didn't tell her about your hanky panky with Bianca." I spat at the name.

"I-I killed my-my wife." He whispers. "She-she was innocent!"

"Welcome to the world of pain and regret!" I hiss.

I turn back to Piper.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, you-you saved me..."

"Hey, I'm born to protect as I was born to die."

I felt something creep behind me. I turn to see Bianca.

"You think that spell would work!" She tries to stab Piper.

I push her out of the way and the blade sinks into my shoulder. I hiss as I punch her away.

"You know I hate to break it to you but, if I die someone you thought dead will appear." I hiss. "Jade!" I yell

The demon appears as he looks around his eyes land on me.

"Yes?"

"I want to make a deal." I state as I punch Bianca.

"What is it you want?"

"If I die I want you to take my soul and bring fourth the one person who wants revenge on this bitch." I block a kick.

"I need your blood."

I drop kick her and take out the bald and throw it at him.

"There!"

As I have my back turned I felt my skull bash into something. I fall and look up, Bianca laughs.

"You have no power."

"I give up my powers to the person who will take my place when I die." I mutter.

The last thing I saw was....

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed tell me what you think!!! :)**

**AutumnCrystal25**


	7. The Return

**I don't own anyone expect Sapphire, and Evi..

* * *

**

Leo's Pov

I watch as Bianca kills Sapphire, Chris sob. He lost the one woman who loved him because of the woman he lusted over. A flash of light bursts as figure appears. I turn to the light to see a woman. She had long, chestnut brown hair, tanned skin, plump lips.

"Sapphire, your death will not be in vain." Her voice was soft and silkily.

"Well, well look whose back." Bianca smiles.

"I see you're the same old bitch."

"At least I was being fucked unlike you."

"Life is like a box of chocolates." The girl starts. "But, you are a whore in a whore house." She states.

"And you aren't? I saw you getting friendly with that panther."

"Wren was merely a friend." She walks up to Bianca. "Unlike you. I won't give you mercy like Sapphire did." She stands ready to fight.

"You can't even fight."

"You don't know anything about me."

"That you are blind is one thing. Two, you were married to Chris. Three, you gave birth to his brats."

The girl laughs.

"And was killed my him."

"You know Bianca you were always a bitch."

"Eva, you were always a blind whore who couldn't keep her legs closed."

"Why are you talking about yourself sweetie?"

Bianca launches at Eva, they fight for a matter of minutes. I notice a tattoo on Eva's shoulder that went down to the rise of her breasts to her shoulder. Bianca falls and lands the ground. A sword appears in Eva's hand and she puckers Bianca's finger. She screams in agony as she burst into flames, Eva stands there looking down.

"Karma is a bitch isn't it." She smiles as she turns.

She walks up to Piper and helps her up. She starts towards the cabin; she brushes pass Chris.

He orbs in front of her and embraces her. She pushes him and kicks him in the chest he falls wheezing onto the ground. The sisters try to get her away from him, who is this girl...

"Evi!" Chris yells. "Evi, please listen to me."

"Why should I, Halliwell? You sure as hell didn't." She hisses as she walks up to the house, she turns and looks around.

A smile appears on her lips as a huge dog appears.

"Aw, Artemis got me a gift!" She laughs.

She walks up to the dog that appears human...

"You were once married." She whispers.

"Give me the Hunter." The thing hisses.

She sighs.

"No can do. You see, I'm here to save his ass now if you don't want to die. I suggest you scamper the entire wall back home."

"I need him!"

"I'll tell you that your wife isn't dead, she's alive...well in a sense that she's now mortal and knows nothing of you and the Gods."

"I want to see-"

"Go to Acheron he'll help you."

The demon bows and vanishes...A tall man appears with a woman at his side.

"How the hell-Who are you? Where's Sapphire?"

"Zarek, Sapphire was killed. I'm Eva aka Evi."

"You're the girl who was being presumed by Wyatt?" He asks.

"I guess you can say that." she sighs "Now, you two okay?"

"Yeah, going to the beach."

"Okay, one out five jobs done." She sighs.

"If you need help count on me." the man whispers.

"Don't worry, Zarek, you'll help a lot. Your one of my favorite demi gods."

"Thanks?"

She turns to us.

"What, we need to get Wyatt...Where is the rug rat?" Eva asks.

"Magical School." I answer.

"Alright then let's go." She walks up to me and takes hold of my wrist. "I have no powers so come on orb away." She rushes.

I look at the girls and Chris; I orb away with the girl.

**Eva's Pov**

I look around Magical School, everything looks beautiful. I hear jiggles as I turn I see the Halliwell sisters and my ex. Not only them but, the Elders. Great...

"Who are you?" Lauren asks.

"A girl." I retort.

Chris keeps looking at me; I yearned for that look years ago. Now, I want to bash his head.

"Stop joking."

"I'm Eva." I state as I roll my eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to have a party." I sigh. "I came to prevent Wyatt's turning."

"Christopher is doing the same."

"Yeah, I know. I came for another reason as well."

"Like." James asks.

"That's for me to know. I need to-"

"What are you to Wyatt?"

"Sister-in-Law." I sigh

"Are-"

"My sister married, Wyatt." I answer. "I unforturnely married the man who would kill me." I state. "Might I add, I was pregnant. Good times." I turn to Chris. "Isn't, honey?"

I see Leo's eyes widen.

"Now that we are all introduced I need to talk to..."

I stumble back, as my head pounds.

"Not now!" I yell. "I thought I left you three back!"

'Evi you must join us.' The three women hiss.

"You three are so annoying!" I yell.

I notice everyone looking at me.

"Sorry, I can't control the voices in my head." I mock. "Now, you three ungrateful bitches leave me alone!"

I hear no response.

"Evi, I-" Chris starts.

"Save it! I don't want to hear it." I hiss. "You caused me enough pain, plus I don't want to hear your stupid remarks or pleas." I spit.

"Evi, how can you say that after all we've been through?"

"How can you just kill me knowing, I was pregnant with your baby." I retorted.

His eyes were filled with shame.

"I thought so, you still don't get it do. I lost everything, my family, my friends, my vision, and to be in the life of my kids. You caused me to miss out on the lives of the twins. For that I'll never forgive you!" I shout.

I stomp out of the room. I see the door that led to Halliwell manor. I walk through and my eyes prickle with tears. I walk up to the front room, I head for the door.

* * *

**Thanks to those who read, and reviewed. Sorry for errors and if it's to short. I'll update soon. This story is for my sister who I'll not not going to say her name but this is for you Flaca! I wub u baby sis!**

**Later,**

**AutumnCrystal25**


	8. Baby Come Back

********

I don't own anyone expect Sapphire, and Evi..

* * *

Christopher's Pov

I orb to Evi's side, I notice that we are in P3. I touch her shoulder, she jerks away.

"Evi, baby please listens."

"Chris, you have no right to call me that. Most of all, why would you believe her?"

She turns to me; her eyes were the same brown that I fell in love with.

"I don't know. I just felt that I needed her. "

"While you had me in your bed? I was married to you for six years and you do that. You want me to forgive you?"

"I would love nothing more, but I know your heart rejects me. I lost your trust and I lost your love." I whisper.

Her eyes have no emotion in them.

"You lost that, but we lost our kids." She whispers as she lays a hand on her stomach.

"I am a monster." I fall to my knees.

"No, you're a man who made mistakes. But, you have to earn forgiveness."

I take her hands and kiss them.

"Please."

"Chris, show me don't ask." She whispers. "Actions speak louder than words."

I get up and look down at her. I pull her to me and I kiss her lips, those silky lips. I nibble on her lower lip as she opens her mouth. My tongue sweeps her mouth, I pull her closer. I lift her and start for the back room. Her legs wrap around my waist as I walk toward the room; her hands playing with my hair. I leave her lips to place simple kisses on her neck. She freezes and jerks away, I hold on tight. She kneels me in the stomach; I let her go. I look into her eyes; lust and anger shine in them.

"Don't touch me!" She hisses.

"You like it thou and I just want to love you again." I caress her cheek.

"You had your chance." She breaths.

"I want another; I want to make it up to you. I want us to be a family again." I lean towards her.

"You can expect me to fall for this crap again!" She snaps.

"I love you!" I yell

It is the truth and I'll proof to her that I do love her.

"No, you don't." She whispers. "You want me to spend my days and nights warming your bed."

I pulled her too me; her body felt so good against mine.

"You are not a sex slave to me. You are my-"

"Hello?" Mike's voice

I back away from Evi, who looks over my shoulder to Mike the bartender. I see Mike's eyes brighten when they land on Evi. I ground my teeth and take Evi's hand in mine. She yanks it away and walks up to him.

"Evi." She extends her hand.

"Mike." He shakes her hand. "I haven't seen you around here."

"I came to visit."

"Visit?"

"My-"

"I'm her-" I start

"Ex-boyfriend." She finishes. "Chris and I had a thing a while ago."

He looks her as she was food. I felt anger rush through my veins. I walk and pull her to me.

"Evi, you and I need to talk."

"Nothing to say." She sneers.

My heart aches as she rejects me.

"Evi, I need to talk to you about the kids." I whisper.

"Kids?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, Evi and I have kids together; four to be exact."

Evi glares at me.

"You don't look a mother to me. You are one hot mama." Mike smiles at Evi. "You have a nice body; which I might add doesn't look like a body of a mother."

Evi smiles.

"Maybe I can take you out sometime."

"Sure." She purrs.

"Okay stop!" I yell.

"You know Chris, why ruin the fun?" Mike asks.

"Because she's my wife and the mother of my kids!"

"Ex. Chris, you and I haven't been married for two years. Remember you left me for Bianca." She states.

"Which she turns out to sleeping with my brother! I feel so stupid."

"You are."

"Please."

She sighs.

"Mike, you need to-" Evi stabs him in the heart, he burst into flames.

I look at her amazed.

"What-"

"He's a diamon."

"How-"

"Ricco and Efrain thought me a couple things when I was in the underworld."

"You really do know your things."

"I know my enemies." She whispers.

We walk off to talk.

* * *

****

Thanks to those who read, and reviewed. Sorry for errors and if it's to short. I'll update soon. This story is for my sister who I'll not not going to say her name but this is for you Flaca! I wub u baby sis! You know its not the end cuz something happens to you. You have to stay strong and move on.

Later,

AutumnCrystal25


	9. Forever and a day

********

I don't own anyone expect Sapphire, Evi, Evan, Essie, Estef, Bebe, and Serena.

* * *

Two months later....

**Piper's Pov**

Chris and Evi are getting along, but something about her tells me she's hiding something. I can't help but, feel happy to have her here. I smile as I go into the kitchen to see Evi cooking something. Her hair was swept up into a bun; the brown curls shined. I walk up to the sink and look at her, she smiles at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Making breakfast." She whispers. "I know it's you thing but, I couldn't help it. I'm so use to making food for my family...Well what's left of it." She mutters.

I notice that she wore only a tank top, jeans and black, high heel boots.

"You shouldn't be wearing that. You could burn your self." I state as I go for an apron.

"I suffered worse burns." She mutters.

"Come on." I try to turn her over.

Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Chris come in.

"What are you doing?" Leo asks.

"I'm trying to get her to wear an apron." I push her.

"Its okay, Piper." She mutters.

I finally get her to turn to me; I see something odd. Tear drops covered her shoulders as it ran down to the start of her breast. I turn to my family; I back away.

"What the hell is-?"

"Evi, when did you get those-" Chris starts.

"I had them before the war." She whispers.

"How come-"

"You were to busy to notice them."

"What are they?" Phoebe asks.

"Tear drops."

"Why would you ruin your-" Chris starts.

"Why do you think?"

She looks away.

"What do they mean?" Paige asks.

"They represent each person I have lost and cried over." She whispers.

"Who's the first one?"

"My mother," She whispers. "The second is you." She looks at me. "Then, Phoebe, Paige, Paige's husband, Phoebe's husband, my dad, Pretti, Trisha, Ladybug, Penny, Jake, Patty, Vivi, Maha, Brittany, Jenn, Jena, Maggie, Anya, Gigi, Rani, Bryan, Ray, Nick, Julian, Mary, Kayle, Maria, Matilda, Otto, Drac, Diego, Zoe, Sebastian, Katra, Sin, Anais, Tati, Allan, Beth, Nikos, Vanessa, Vas, Meka, Brent, my babies." She points at each one.

"Who's the one by your heart?" I ask.

"Chris." She mutters.

"But, I'm not dead." He whispers.

"You were dead to me when I found out you and Bianca." She mutters.

"You cried a lot." Chris whispers.

"I cried for each person I lost." She whispers.

She looks down at her shoulder and lifts her hand. She presses her finger tip to her shoulder and closes her eyes. Her hand drops and there was another tear drop.

"How is that for?" Leo asks.

"Sapphire." She whispers.

"Who got you in to that?" I ask.

"It's a tradition in my family."

There was a load crash from the sun room. I lift my hands ready to blow up anything that comes near my family.

**Paige's Pov**

Who could be here? I see Evi pick up a knife and rush out the room; there's a loud crash. I run into the sun room to see Evi engaged in a fight. Evi was pinned to the ground; she fought using her legs. I see Chris wave his hand; the person flies away into the wall. I silently call for a potion; which appears in my hand within a second. Evi stands and stops me, her body stood protective above her attacker.

"Evi, get out of the way." I yell.

"Ev?" She whispers.

She kneels in front of the young man; she presses her hand to his neck.

"Evi." He whispers. "Evi, he's coming for you..."

"Who?" She whispers.

"Wyatt." He hisses as he sits up.

"How did you get here?" Chris asks.

"Serena, she'll be here in a bit with Bebe and Essi, Estef."

"What's happening?" Evi asks.

"It's coming badder Mathew is gone."

"Gone how?"

"He disappeared."

"You don't think..." Chris starts

"No! My sister didn't die just for Wyatt to find out that their son is alive." Evi yells.

"Evi came down." A woman's voice whispers.

"Rena?"

"Hey, Eve, it's good to see you walking around." A woman with long hair whispers.

"Evi!" Another woman yells.

"Essi!"

"What about me?" Another woman's voice mutters.

"Estef!"

All four hug...When another woman appears, her long auburn hair is loose.

"Ah, Mom!" The woman yells.

"Bebe!" Evi cries as she pulls the girl into a hug. "Bebe! I missed you so much."

"I did to! When I heard that they burn you at the stake I wanted to kill them. But, I didn't."

"It's the thought that counts."

"Wyatt is going to kill Junior when he finds out we came here."

"He won't unless he wants-" Chris starts.

"No one is talking to you!" Essi hisses.

"Essi, calm down."

Essi breaths.

"We found out a way to take down all mightily asshole." She sighs.

"How?"

"Kill the bastard." Bebe yells.

"Bebe, calm down."

"How long until he figures out?" Evi asks.

"A week the most." Ev hisses as he stands. "I'm getting to old for this."

"Your 22." Essi whispers. "We all are."

"Shut up, Essi." He sighs. "We need to figure this out and fast."

"Okay." Chris starts. "Lets-"

"We're not taking orders from you." Estef hisses.

"Now, little sister calm down." Ev starts.

"Evan, so help me god call me little sister again, I'll beat your ass." Estef hisses.

"You guys I'm scared of my twin."

"We need to find a plan and fast!" Bebe walks over to the book, which lay on the table. "I say a protection spell on the mini Wyatt."

"Why?"

"Well I have a theory; I'm thinking that Wyatt will turn around Chris's birth."

"Bebe, how can you be so sure?" Evi asks.

"We thought it over." Serena whispers.

"We need a plan..." Evan walks over to Bebe. "And now."

They get together and speak softly.

* * *

****

Thanks to those who read, and reviewed. Sorry for errors and if it's to short. I'll update soon. Don't forget 2 read My Angel Baby. That's again.

AutumnCrystal25


	10. A song for my love

**I don't own anyone expect Sapphire, Evi, Evan, Bebe, Serena, Essie, Estef and others...**

* * *

Two months later...

**Phoebe's Pov**

Serena, Essie, and Estef are going back to their time. Evan and Bebe are staying for some reason. I turn to Chris who looks upset over something; his gaze always went to Evi. She loves him but, she's afraid to allow him into her heart. I watch how she acts around him, she freezes when he gets close. Her heart jumps out as he touches her hand; she jerks it away but, she wants him to hold her. Valentines Day is coming up and I once Evi's broken heart hurts as she sees the people who come into P3 with their partners. A week until Valentines Day and I still haven't found the man I'm supposed to be with. Evi keeps telling me not to worry about it, that he will come to me.

One week later, I sit at P3. I notice Chris with a dozen roses, red. He smiles at me. He walks up to his wife and whispers something into her ear. She turns and steps back. Her eyes were dark and dead. I feel her feelings for him rises as he hands her the roses, she smiles at him. She gets on her toes and kisses him cheek. I feel them burst with love; as she looks into his eyes. He takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. I could see them talking, a smile appears on their faces. Chris wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. My nephew was getting another chance in love...His body language told me that he would protect his wife, even if it meant him losing his life.

"You think that they would last?" I hear Evan hiss.

"Dude, I get the point that you and Evi are cousins but, chill." Bebe laughs.

"He hurt her before; I just don't want to see her cry again."

"Ev, Evi is a big girl and she can have sex if she wants."

"Dude, thanks for the picture."

"So what? I mean you and Brittany did-"

"Okay, enough of this! Bebe you need to keep-"

I turn to see Evi going on stage; she has Chris by the hand. She takes the mic she whispers something to Chris. He smiles and takes the mic from her; he kisses her cheek. She narrows her eyes and he laughs.

"We just came to say Happy Valentines day." Chris states.

"And we want you all to enjoy your night here at P3!" Evi laughs.

All the guys whistle and howl at her.

"Whoa," Chris hisses. "She's taken!"

"Now, Chris be nice. We want to sing a little song we came up with."

Piper, Leo, Paige, Bebe, Evan, and I watch the scene as they look at each other.

**Chris**, Evi, _Both_

Chorus:  
**My baby  
**My baby  
**My Darling  
**My darling  
_I wanna be with you forever  
_**My baby **  
My baby  
**My darling **  
My darling  
**It's you **  
_My, my _**baby  
**  
**You're the type of girl I've been waiting for  
Once in my dreams but now at my door  
I know this is real  
I know you and I feel love  
(Love)  
**You're the type of guy I want by my side  
Please be sure that we never say goodbye  
I know this is true  
I know me and you feel love

**And if we hold on tight  
We'll never fall apart **

This is all so right  
This is where we start

**My, my  
****My baby  
**My baby  
**My Darling  
**My darling  
_I wanna be with you forever  
_**My baby **  
My baby  
**My darling **  
My darling  
**It's you **  
_My, my _**baby **  
**My baby  
**My baby  
**My Darling  
**My darling  
_I wanna be with you forever  
_**My baby **  
My baby  
**My darling **  
My darling

**Christopher's Pov**

I stare into Evi's eyes; they were the same as I first seem them as a lover...Her lips beckoned for me to kiss as she smiles. I pull her close to me, her heart pounded as I kiss her lips. I hear cat calls and howls. I smile as Evi pulls away; her lips were the only thing that was keeping me sane. She walks pass me; I sigh. How stupid can I get? Her tiny frame weaves into the crowd; I remember when she would hold me. I lost that; I lost everything that was dared to me because bitches like Bianca. I could hear the cheers as I walk towards to the bar. I notice a drink in Evi's hand.

"What are you drinking?" I ask.

"Water." She smiles.

That smile causes my knees to buckle as she licks her lips. Her eyes shine with something that causes my heart to pound. She sets the water down and heads toward the stage. Her beautiful smile appears as she looks around. She takes the mic from Jamie, who is standing near my wife. I feel my heart sped up as I watch her kiss his cheek. I narrow my eyes at him and mutter several curses at him.

"This is for Chris." She whispers.

She winks at me; her smile never leaves. A beat starts to play; a very soft beat...

**Evi**

**Tonight your mine completely  
you give your love so sweetly  
tonight the light  
of loving in your eyes  
but will you love me tomorrow**

Is this an ever lasting treasure  
or just a moments pleasure  
can I believe the magic of your sighs  
will you still love me tomorrow

Tonight with words unspoken  
you say that I.m the only one.  
But will my heart be broken  
when the night  
meets the morning sun?

I'd like to know that your love  
is love I can be sure of.  
So tell me now  
and I won't ask again  
will you still love me tomorrow?

{interlude}

So tell me now  
and I won't ask again  
will you still love me tomorrow?  
will you still love me tomorrow?  
{fadeout}  
will you still love me tomorrow?

Later that hour, I sent most of my time dancing with her. She was so tiny compare to Bianca; her smile is forced. The night is almost over when she gets on her tip-toes, so she can whisper into my ear.

"I want to give you something." She whispers.

A shiver goes down my back.

"What is it, Love?" I pull her to me.

"Come to me ten to twelve." She whispers.

"Where?"

"To my apartment."

"Why?"

"My gift is not to be seen by anyone."

"Why-"

"Don't ask. Come and you'll see." She whispers, as her lips brush my neck.

"I-"

Her hand brushes against my hip as she backs away.

"I hope you come."

She turns and walks away, her 'brother' at her side. As they walk out... My body was aware of her; all I want to do is claim her once again.

* * *

**Thanks to those who read, and reviewed. Sorry for errors and if it's to short. I'll update soon. Songs are called. Duet "My baby" by Joes Zangie, ''Will you love me tomorrow" by The Shirelles. Thanks again**

**AutumnCrystal25**


	11. The deadly Game

****

**I don't own anyone expect Sapphire, Serena,Bebe, Evan, Essie, Estef, and Evi..**

* * *

Eva's Pov

Evan, Bebe and I walked into his black 2002 Ferrari Enzo. I got in the front seat as Bebe got into the back, Evan didn't look so pleased.

"Evan?" I whisper.

"What the hell was that?" He hisses.

"What was what?" I ask.

"He means, what were you doing getting so close to Halliwell." Bebe whispers.

I sigh as I close my eyes.

"He's my husband and the father of my kids."

"That's not something-"

"Ev, I'm thankful for your concern but, I know what I'm doing."

He curses under his breath, after what seemed four hours of him cursing he sighs.

"I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I love you, Ev and I won't because I'll kill him if he hurts me." I hiss.

I won't let him play with me again. I won't let him play with my mind, body, and emotions again. I look out the window and stare out; I wish my babies would have grown up to see this place. To see their grandparents, great aunts and uncles. I sigh. Within ten minutes we get to our apartment, we each go to our rooms. I decide to take a bath, I need to relax. To think things through, to remember...I go to my bathroom and strip down, I turn on the water and shower away my stress. I sigh, as I scrub my hair and take out all the things that were placed in it. I finish within fifteen minutes, I begin to dry myself. I comb my hair and brush teeth; I stare into the mirror and seen nothing of my old self. Only pain mirrors in my eyes, as scorn covers my eyes as well. I sigh...

"Evi?" A whisper comes from my room.

I know that whisper...That whisper that belongs to my husband... I look into my mirror and secure my towel around my body. I take a deep breath and walk out. I see my angel standing there with the roses he had given me.

"Hi." I whisper.

He turns to me. I couldn't tell what was going on in his eyes; because his hair over grown hair is in the way. I walk up to him, my heart jumps as I get closer to him.

"You forgot the roses." He murmurs.

"Thanks for bringing them." I take them from him once again.

I make sure our hands brush.

"I need to talk to you." He whispers.

"About?" I whisper as I materialize a vase with water.

Sapphire's powers are very handy.

"You and me."

I tense.

"What about us?" I whisper.

"Is there an Us?"

I want to take him into my arms and forgive him.

"I don't know."

"Evi, I still love you. I know, you want proof of that love. I know I hurt you and our kids. I want to make you happy; I want your love again. I want your forgiveness."

"You want a lot of things that neither you nor I can give."

"I know. But, can you give me a chance to-"

I go up to him and kiss him on the lips. I pull him down with my arms not wanting to get on my toes.

"You should know that I still love you too. Angel Baby." I mutter against his lips.

"Barbie Doll." He whispers. "Does that mean you'll give me a second chance?"

I pull away and back away. I look up at him and smile. I take the ends of my towels and unwrap myself, the towel falls. It pools around my feet, I look at him.

"No, I take you back as my husband and the father of my children." I whisper.

He pulls me into his arms and kisses me. Slowly the kiss turns more profound and he leads me to my bed......

**Wyatt's Pov**

I pace the room as Stryker prepares an army...Sapphire was a bitch for betraying me, now my little brother is going to get it. I summon Coro; he was Bianca's cousin and a loyal witch. I question him as to where Bianca is...All he has to say is that she has passed to the other world because someone as summoned the dead back. Knowing little Sapphire, she would bring back her blood relative...Eva...

"I'm going with you this time." I hiss.

"Why my lord?" Stryker hisses back.

"My baby brother will be stunned to see me as for his little wife."

"But, she's dead my lord." Coro mutters.

I shake my head.

"If Bianca was killed by someone it would have been by Eva." I state.

"How-"

"Sapphire would trade her soul to bring back my wife's sister."

"Will you take her as your wife?" Coro asks.

"I will take her. When my brother is dead. I want him to suffer like he made little Eva." I walk up to my men. "I will claim her and she will bare me a son."

"How are you sure she'll be able to bare another?" Stryker sneers. "She is friends with that demon Jade."

"Jade is jackass for not joining us."

"I want Eva at my side to bare me a son so he can rule."

"What of Matthew?"

"He is not my son, let him go back. While we're there lets take my brothers brats."

"Lord Wyatt," Keri appears. "Your father is here."

I snap my fingers causing my home to look innocent. My father has never doubted me only my kid brother.

"Dad!" I go up to him and pull him in to a hug.

Ah, it makes my skin crawl...The old man is too stupid for his own good.

"Wyatt, I'm afraid to tell you that Bianca is dead." He states as he looks into my eyes.

"I already knew." I walk up to my door. "I have something to say to you, Dad."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to the past to get my brother. I swear to you dad that I've seen my wrong doing and I want to change. I need my brother's help."

Ergh getting help from that little bastard is like getting a worthless piece of shit.

"Yes, go. Turn things around and make your mother proud."

I knew that in truth I would make mother angry for messing with her little peanut.

"I'll go at Dawn."

"May the Gods be with you." He whispers as he orbs away.

"May you burn in hell!" I stutter his orbs.

I smile as I snap my fingers and everything is back to normal. By this time tomorrow I will have my brother's wife in my bed...

* * *

**Thanks to those who read, and reviewed. Sorry for errors and if it's to short. I'll update soon... **

**Later, **

**AutumnCrystal25**


	12. Chris Cross

********

I don't own anyone expect Sapphire, Serena, Evan, Essie, Estef, and Evi

* * *

Christopher's Pov

I lay on my wife; her small body was covered by mine. I kiss her shoulder blade as I look up at her, I can't believe she would let me back into her bed. I pull away and shift us so I was on my back and she was on me. I don't want to kill her with my body weight, she was so tiny...Her eyes were closed and her body was embracing mine. Tonight is the happiest time in my life since our kids were born. I held her so close that I could hear her heart beat, her nake body felt so good. I sigh, nothing could ruin this moment. I close my eyes and drift of to sleep once again...

_Couple hours later..._

I wake up; I don't feel Evi next to me. I reach out for her, I touch her soft back. I open my eyes to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, she turns to me. A smile appears on her lips. She leans down, pecks me on the lips. But, I pull her to me and I ravish her mouth. She pushes me away and covers herself with a blanket. I frown.

"Come darling." She teases. "Let's get ready before your mother comes looking for us. Only to find you, naked, here with me.

"Evi, why-"

"I love you." She kisses me softly. "Now get out of bed."

She smiles as she drops the blanket at the door that lead to the bathroom. I quickly jump out of bed and head for the bathroom...

We were showered, explained what my new power was (watch she discovered last night. and she like it a lot!) And ready to go when I heard my mom calling me. I look at Evi.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

Her eyes were full of concern, she cares...

"My mom is calling." I whisper."I'll go-"

"I'm going with you." She mutters.

"You don't have to-"

"She's your mother and she's like my own. Now stop being so pig headed! Let's go."

She takes my hand and makes me go. As soon as we get there, dead bodies lay on the ground. I see Wyatt standing there, with Stryker.

"Look who it is. My kid brother and his w-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yell as I push Evi behind me.

"I came here to take what is mine." He answers calmly.

"Nothing is yours"

"Ah...Eva, didn't you tell him that you sold your soul to protect him and his brats..."

"I didn't sell my soul to you! I soul it to Jade!" She yells as I hold her...

"You gave your soul to the devil instead of me?" He mocks shock.

"Go-"

"Now, now Eva, tell where my son is."

I felt her shake.

"You have no son!"

"You will bare me a son!" He hisses as demons and warlocks appear. "No one will stop me!"

He orbs off and appears next to us. He takes Evi and back hands me. I see a portal appearing, my wife being dragged by my brother into it. My family trying to get to her...Nothing...It was to late...

**Peanut's (Christopher Perry Halliwell Jr.) Pov**

I feel my mom in this time...That could only mean that Wyatt got her. I may be only eight but, I smart beyond belief; just ask my uncles. Lily sat next to me, my twin misses my mommy but, since mom has gone back to the past. Lily looks up at me; her green eyes were no longer sad but, happy. Piper came into the room, with Perry; my younger brother and sister bounced over to us.

"Mommy is back." Piper mutters as she sits on the ground.

"I want to see mommy!" Perry shouts.

"Mommy isn't coming to us." I whisper.

"Why!"

"Wyatt got mommy."

I stand as I walk over to Grandpa's room. I know that Grandpa isn't our grandpa; but he was always there. I see the bracelets, I heard stories. I know mommy would want them. I see the box that protected them; I softly place a hand on it and I orb it to her.

'Mommy this is for you' I whisper into her mind.

"Mommy is the one who can see what I sent. Because she'll end it all, that is what is meant to be." I whisper.

Ryssa came into the room. Aunt Ryssa was nothing like Aunt Gina; only that Ryssa didn't control ice but, fire. I look at my aunt she gives me a look and takes me out. She gives me a long speech on cheese....I don't know what is going on with her. I sigh as I look at my younger brothers and sisters. Piper, Lily, and Faith were talking to Perry and Tad. I know that Faith and Tad are the babies. Therefore, I need to protect them; my dad would never ever find out that. Uncle Ricco and Uncle Efrain come in talking, I overhear them talking about mom. I know that it was true, I foresaw it. Unlike my grandma I have all three powers like my younger siblings. I see bright orbs I look at my uncle who looks at Fai and Tad. I see my dad with Uncle Junior. There were four other people with them, they look at us.

"Efrain." Uncle Junior rushes as he walks over to us. Dad and the four stand there looking at Uncle Efrain.

"What is he-?"

"Where's my wife?" Dad yells.

"He-"

"She went to him." Uncle Junior mutters.

"She's..."

"Dada?" Piper mutters at Dad.

"Piper!" He shouts.

I narrow my eyes.

"Piper no!" I grab my sister when she tries to go to him.

I won't let her go to him! I remember how he made mommy cry.

"Chris, it's me, Dad." He tries to tell me.

I don't want to be his son!

"No!" I yell as I pull my younger siblings away.

I want to protect them. I notice Fai and Tad breaking out of Uncle Efrain's powers.

"Who are-?"

"Mama!" Fai cries...She misses falls to the ground. "Mama! Hurt!" She shouts.

She is emotionally attached to mom. She has pretty brown eyes that have a hint of green and sliver; sometimes they change to blue.

"Whose-Is that my daughter?" Dad asks.

"I-" Uncle Efrain starts.

"Fai," Tad crawls to her. "You okay?" He murmurs.

"And-"

"Does your wife always have twins?" A lady asks.

"I guess so mom." Dad tries to pick them up.

She's my grams??

"Efrain, Ricco! The bracelets are missing!" Sophie and Ryssa rush in.

I hope they don't know it was me.

"Fuck!" Uncle Efrain yells. "Ricco call Dad. If she places them on either one of them you know what happens."

Uncle Ricco flashes out; Sophie picks Fai and starts to rock her as Ryssa does that to Tad. Dad and the four people orb out

* * *

****

Thanks to those who read, and reviewed. Sorry for errors and if it's to short. I'll update soon. Don't forget to read My Angel Baby..

Later,

AutumnCrystal25


	13. My lose, My baby

********

I don't own anyone expect Sapphire, Serena, Evan Essie, Estef and Evi......

* * *

Christopher's Pov

We orb into a torture room, I see my wife in chains as Wyatt hits her. He stops and looks down at her.

"Now, Evi tell me what power did my dear brother get?" Wyatt hisses at Evi.

"I won't tell you!" She spat at him.

I now remember why I fell in love with her.

"Tell me!"

"No!" She yells. "Fuck you!" she curses in Greek.

He hit my wife, I want to go up to him and kick his ass! One only touches or hits my wife!

"Evi!" She turns to us. Her eyes bright as tears fell down. Her beautiful face was black and blue, lips were slip and swollen.

"Go! Go back to save him!" She yells.

"Guards get them!" Wyatt yells.

"No!" Evi pushes Wyatt and stands.

"If you don't let them go I'll kill myself!" She yells.

"NO!" I yell.

I don't want to lose her again not after last night.

"He needs me to create a stronger being. I can't bare to lose you!" She yells at me.

"You won't dare do that Evi." Wyatt grabs a fist full of my wife's silkily hair.

"Than you don't know me to well." She spat at him.

He hit her and was about to force himself on her. I wave my hand at him and he flies across the room. Mom turns to me and step forward.

"Evi, come on!" I yell.

She gets up and runs over to us, her hands shake as she moves some of my hair. She looks into my eyes and smiles, her tears flow down her eyes.

"You need a hair cut." She whispers.

"Come on, let's go."

She shakes her head.

"I have to stay this time. You need to go and save him."

"But-"

Wyatt gets up and starts toward us.

"Go." She pushes us away.

A portal appears, I look at it and then at her.

"No!"

She looks at him.

"Please." She pleas.

"I love you." I whisper. "I was stupid and I didn't know. I love you so much." I pull her to me and I kiss her.

She pulls away.

"I love you too, Chris. Go save us all." She pushes me and yanks off the necklace that I gave her on her 14th birthday off her neck. She hands it to me.

We pass through and I watch as Wyatt stomps over to us.

"What the hell! You will pay you will be mine forever!"

"That's what you think!" She yells.

She pulls out a bracelet and places it on Wyatt. Could those be the ones Ricco and Efrain are scared about? Then it me...The stories of the bracelets.

"What the hell?" Wyatt tries to take it off.

Evi places another on her wrist and looks at him.

"Now you're screwed." She smiles."Junior on my word you will get the big shift!"

"What are you-?"

Evi pulls out a dagger and plunges it into her heart. She falls down to the ground and that same moment so does Wyatt!

"No!" I yell as I try to go to her, the dame portal closes. I start to bang on the walls, hoping they would open again. I want to go to my wife!

"Why! Why did she do that?" I shout.

"What?" Mom asks.

"She placed that bracelet on him. If she dies he dies." I state "If the weaker one dies the stronger one dies."

"How?"

"That bracelet was made by Hephaestus; I can't believe she would kill herself just for...." I began to cry.

My Barbie Doll is gone!

I vow until the die I will stop the turning of my brother and I will prevent my wife's death…

Two months later….

**Piper's Pov**

My baby boy has been depressed after Evi death. I could tell the difference when she was here and now that she's gone. When I look into his eyes, I want to trade in my own life and bring back his wife. I know it's weird to say that he's married when he's not even born yet... I sigh as I sit next to him. He looks at me and forces a smile on his lips.

"Chris, honey-"

"Mom, please I just want to be alone."

He starts to get up, I hold on to his hand.

"Peanut, Evi gave up her life so you can't save them all. Don't make her sacrifice vain. I know your hurting baby but, she's looking out for you in heaven..."

Even if suicide is a sin.

"Mom, I-"

I stand up and stare into his eyes.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! You will listen to me or I'll ground you!" I yell.

His eyes fill with fear and I smile.

"Yes, mom."

"I want you to be happy and you need to think on the bright side." I whisper.

"Like?"

"Your kids, my grandchildren. Remember them? Evi died to save them from their uncle. Don't forget them or Paige baby boy."

"I won't, it just that the every day I got my wife back I lost her. I still remember the love we made that night. I should have been the one to die." He cries.

I really didn't want to here my baby boy talking about sex...

"Chris, I-" I hunched over; my hand is on my belly.

"Mom are you-"

"I'm fine, you just kicked." I smile at him.

"I love you, mom. I promise to stop Wyatt." He whispers.

"Baby, don't-"

"Please, mom I need to be alone..."

He orbs off. I don't know why but, I have a feeling I'm going to lose someone...

* * *

**The end is to come!!! *Boohoo!* Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Don't forget to read _MY Angel Baby_..I'm sorry for errors and if it was too short..I have a poll on my profile so you can vote for the title for my next story.. Thanks again..**

**Later, **

**AutumnCrystal25**


	14. In the End

********

I don't own anyone expect Sapphire, Serena, Bebe Evan, Essie, Estef, other's, and Evi..

* * *

Christopher's Pov...

A month later...In my parent's bed, waiting to pass onto the afterlife...

I hear voices, many beautiful voices...I blink to see my family: My sister, cousins, friends, my mom and aunts. They take my hand and led me around. I'm greeted by hugs and kisses. I couldn't help but, feel selfish as they hug me. I remember what Evi did. I would never see her again. She committed suicide thus earning a place in hell. I begin to tear up as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't cry over me, baby." I hear Evi's voice. "You have no reason to cry, I'm still at your side."

I turn around to see her smiling at me.

"Evi!" I pull her into my arms.

I kiss her with a strong desire. She laughs as she pulls away...

"You have to go back, baby." She brushes my hair away.

"Why?" I whine.

"You're being born." She smiles.

"I'll miss you."

"I love you. I'll be there in a year or two."

"I love you." I kiss her again.

"Go, I'll have to wait for you to kiss me..."

"That'll be when we go to the school dance together..."

"I'll wait fourteen years for that kiss."

"I'll never stop loving you."

"Neither will I."

I give her a long kiss and I watch everything fade.

**Piper's Pov**

I look down at my precious baby boy...I'll ever let you out of my sight...I promise to protect you, Wyatt, and Evi... No one is going to take you way...I kiss my baby boy and I start to drift....

**The end!**

****

There's the end I know not much but, hey I had to end. But don't forget there's My Angel Baby that comes right after this. I want to thank those who read, and reviewed. Sorry for errors and if it's to short. This story is for my sister who I'll not not going to say her name but this is for you Flaca! I wub u baby sis! Thanks again.

Thanks so much,

AutumnCrystal25

* * *


End file.
